A lot of analog meters with rotary needles are used to give a driver information indicating running conditions of a vehicle. In recent years, there have been attempts to replace an analog meter with an image display device configured to display running conditions of a vehicle as an image (c.f. JP 2014-95602 A). Unlike the analog meter, the image display device may give a driver a variety of information.
Many drivers want running conditions to be displayed in a large display region. Therefore, if an image display device is used instead of an analog meter, a large display surface is required for the image display device. In general, if a driver wants information or images to be displayed in a large display region, an expensive image display device is required since a size of a display surface directly affects a cost of the image display device.
Another problem which an image display device faces is that the image display device gives a driver flat visual impression. The flat visual impression may not be acceptable for drivers who are familiar with conventional analog meters.